


A Day in the Life of Inspector Thatcher

by comatosebadger



Category: due South
Genre: Fancomic, Scroll Down Comic, dsss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comatosebadger/pseuds/comatosebadger
Summary: Inspector Thatcher has many things she has to deal with, every day...
Comments: 28
Kudos: 23
Collections: due South Seekrit Santa 2020





	A Day in the Life of Inspector Thatcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/gifts).




End file.
